edfandomcom-20200215-history
It Came From Outer Ed
"It Came From Outer Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed tries a scam, which has hilarious, and disastrous results. Plot Ed is reading a new comic called "Evil Tim" yet at the same time Eddy is putting on a show, with Ed as the star. Apparently, Ed then messes up and thought Edd was a real monster, grabs a tree, and whacks it to the ground, thus crushing Edd and (for some reason) Jimmy. Then Ed apparently thinks up a scam, Eddy turns him down, yet after another one of Edd's lectures, Eddy lets Ed's idea come to pass. Ed then suggests a bunch of rocks, then in the construction site Ed paints an "X" (actually a Q); Edd notices this and brings it up. Ed then lifts a porta-pottie, apparently the same one from when Edd became a wrestler in "Tag Yer Ed", and shows Eddy in a skeletal get-up, then BOING! lunch break! They then have lunch, then, LUNCH BREAK OVER! They then go to the lane to apparently look for a sacrifice, they seem to find the perfect one, Jimmy's stuffed bunny, Mr. Yum Yum, which he just got from Sarah. Ed then "disguised" as a teapot (actually balanced it on his torso), Ed then gets noticed and makes off with Mr. Yum Yum, the kids then quickly beat up Eddy, can anyone say "medevac"? Then the Eds are followed back to the junkyard, and the kids form an angry mob, yet Ed started gnawing on Jimmy's precious stuffed animal! The kids then escape in Rolf's clam, Bobo, Ed's scam fails, and somehow, crows fly to the junkyard; they apparently were summoned to gather there. The episode ends with crows swarming the Eds. Evil Tim Summoning *The Curse has to start at the Construction Site. (Or any half built/half destroyed place) *Carry several rocks to an X even though there are only Q's (the summoning pedestal might be a sanil which bears some resemblance to a Q) rocks just have to be in a good spot that will make them look creepy. *Dress as a skeleton man (or get a living skeleton) and carry a cement mixer. *(Optional) Take a 20 second lunch break. *Find rotten spaghetti noodles. *(Possibly in a Lane) Wear a winter coat and a space helmet (to make you look like a space man) and give the skeleton man pancakes. *(Maybe only to distract people while someone takes the hostage) Walk with your back arched back at a 90 degree angle while balancing a tea pot then stand up and let the tea pot fall and break. *Take a sacrifice hostage. *Devour the sacrifice's somache and The Curse summoning is complete. *To protect yourself get in a gaint clam and run. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ed-boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed hand cloth! Quickly! We must seek encouragement in the bosom of Bobo!" Nazz: "If you think I'm getting in that thing-" Rolf: "You will doom us all!" Nazz: "But I'm allergic to-" Jonny: "Listen it to gurgle, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': out a cement mixer "Now, paint this like an aztec temple. it on Eddy and runs away happily "My scam, my scam." ---- *'Ed': "Evil Tim's got Eddy!" Eddy: "Over here, blockhead!" Ed: "Eddy! I got a new comic." ---- *'Sarah': Ed walking with his mom's teapot on his belly "ED! IS THAT MOM'S TEAPOT?!" Ed: up straight and drops the teapot on the ground "Maybe…" Sarah: "Ed, you're scaring me." ---- *'Jonny': "Let's tickle them until they wet their pants!" Trivia/Goofs *Why did the Kids beat up Eddy? Ed took Mr. Yum Yum, maybe they thought Eddy was behind it? *How could Ed have painted so many Q's so quickly around the construction site? he has super speed. *The ending of this episode, in which the Eds get attacked by a flock of crows, is based on the 1963 Alfred Hitchcock film, The Birds. *This was the first episode of Ed Edd n Eddy to air after the September 11 terrorist attacks. *Rolf's pet clam Bobo makes it's first appearance. *'Fourth Wall break': When Eddy tells Edd at the beginning to "stick to the script", he could either be referring to the script to the episode or the lines were rehearsed. (Like in a play.) * When Rolf put the kids inside Bobo, you can hear someone (which appears to be Nazz) saying "But I'm allergic to..." *Sarah beats up Eddy twice in the episode. *The Masked Mumbler's locker from Tag Yer Ed appears in this episode. *The Portable Toilet from Tag Yer Ed makes another appearance. *Rolf might have known what would happens when the curse is finished because he hid in the clam for protection. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This is the first curse that worked Gallery File:180px-Monster_Edd.jpg|Edd as the curse of Evil Tim File:25CCB.png|Evil Tim comic JimmyYumYum.jpg|Jimmy's stuffed rabbit:"Mr. Yum Yum." File:TCOET2.png|The curse has been completed The construcion site.jpg|Ed calling Evil Tim. The construction site with ed.jpg|Ed overseeing the others in his plot to summon Evil Tim. Video This clip was provided by jff325 on youtube. yCoeGb_qRoc Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams